Dust Devil in the Sky
by hollywoodfreak
Summary: Daisy must use the Grand Heart Rubies to restore a war-torn Oz.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story _"Dust Devil in the Sky"_! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Quest

Daisy lived on a farm in Arkansas, with her parents Anne and George. She also had a (male) Norwich Terrier named Titi. She found the place colorless, flat, and boring. Daisy wanted an enhanced place to disappear to. Sadly, this seemed impossible, especially when living in Arkansas.

"It's a dust devil!" screamed George. "Take cover!" screamed Anne. "Mama, papa, it's just a dust devil. Not like it's a cyclone" answered Daisy. But the dust devil chased poor little Titi. "Titi!" cried Daisy. She ran to him and scooped him up. However, the dust devil spun through Daisy! * * *

When Daisy looked around her, the surrounds were dissimilar. Everything was colorful, but she saw ruins as far as the eye can see. "Where am I?" asked Daisy to herself. "Titi, this isn't Arkansas." Unpredictably, an elegant looking woman came into view. She was wearing a white gown with red hearts on the bottom, had curly red hair, a gold crown with red jewels, red high-heels, and a wand. "Good day noble sorceress" said the stranger.

"I am not a sorceress!"

"But, you appeared from magic dust. And you're wearing white." She was referring to Daisy's white dress with puffy short sleeves and three blue stripes at the bottom. Daisy also had gray stockings with black Mary Jane's. Her eyes were blue, and her hair was brown with French braid-style pigtails.

"Only witches in Oz wear white" said the witch.

"Is this where Titi and are? In Oz?"

"Yes; and I am Glinda, the Good Witch of the South."

"Could you tell me why Oz is in ruins?"

"There was a war between Oz and the people of a small country named Fahland. King Lucius wanted a bigger country, so he and his allies, the Shire Goblins, attacked Oz. He wanted the Grand Heart Rubies to increase the land of his country. He had little magic of his own, so he tried to steal the rubies. King Lucius failed to embezzle the magnificent jewels, but his army still left Oz in ruins from bombings and other assaults. However, King Lucius cursed Oz, pronouncing that only a human child can restore this country to its former glory using the Grand Heart Rubies."

"Could I be that child?"

"Maybe, but you must travel to the Emerald City-I mean Crystal Town-to receive the Grand Heart Rubies. You can restore Oz" said Glinda. A boomerang-looking tiara with a red gem in the center materialized in her hands. "Before you go, take this tiara. It symbolizes my distant protection of you. No wickedness can harm you, for a force-field of radiance will shield you." "How can I get to the Crystal Town?" questioned Daisy. "Follow the Road of Yellow Brick." Glinda disappeared. Titi barked in fear, but Daisy wasn't afraid. She expected a witch to vanish in thin air.

* * *

**"REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!" said the Great and Terrible Oz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday (Novemeber 18, 2009). But, no worries folks, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Rag Doll

After a small search, Daisy and Titi found the Road of Yellow Brick. "The Road of Yellow Brick!" she said. "I best be on my way." She and Titi walked for what seemed like a mile. Daisy and Titi sat under an apple day. Daisy picked an apple, which she shared with Titi. When she finished eating, Daisy noticed a giant rag doll hanging from the tree by a noose! She watched in dismay at the unfortunate thing. "Oh dear! Are you okay sir?"

"I'm quite all right, miss. Since I'm not human, it can't choke me."

"Would you like me to help you down?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much. Thank you." Daisy scaled the tree and released him from the noose. He fell.

"Are you okay?" Daisy questioned.

"Yes, thank you. Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Raggie."

"I'm Daisy from Arkansas."

"Where's Arkansas?"

"Very far from here."

"I see you're wearing that tiara. You must be blessed by Glinda."

"Yes, I have. She sent me on a quest. Glinda told me of the war, and that only a human child can restore Oz. So, I'm traveling to the Crystal Town and use the Grand Heart Rubies to repair Oz."

"May I come too? Maybe the Grand Heart Rubies could make me king again. I was once king to a petite region called the Rag Empire. But when King Lucius invaded, the Rag Empire was completed annihilated. Maybe with Oz repaired, I can become king again."

"Of course you can come too. Let's go!" Daisy, Raggie, and Titi headed down the Road of Yellow Brick.

* * *

**"I'M REVIWEING! I'M REVIEWING!" shouted the Wicked Witch of the West.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Another companion has been met. Let's see what happens.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Wooden Soldier

Daisy, Raggie, and Titi were strolling along the Road of Yellow Brick. They came across a river. Daisies kneeled, washed her face, rinsed her hands, and cupped water in them to drink. Titi also had some water, too. "Why did you get your face all wet?" inquired Raggie. "I'm washing my face. It is having personal hygiene" answered Daisy. Abruptly, the group heard a gunshot. They jumped, in fact started. An outlandish figure walked to them. It was an oversized wooden soldier, with a riffle.

"Who are you?" asked the wooden soldier, holding the gun to them. "Please don't shoot us!" screamed Raggie. The wooden soldier then detected the tiara on her head. "Oh, my apologizes. I didn't know you're you of Glinda's royal followers" said the soldier.

"What is the meaning of this tiara?"

"It signifies that Glinda is like your queen, but watches over you like a guardian angel. Very rarely does she do this. May I ask your name, miss?"

"I'm Daisy of Arkansas. This is my dog Titi and Raggie."

"Pleasure meeting you" said Raggie.

"Nice meeting all three, I'm Wido" replied the soldier.

* * *

**That's pronounced VEE-doh. Yes, I can make author's notes in the middle of the story. JUST KEEP READING ALREADY! :-)**

* * *

"Hello Wido" said Daisy.

"Glinda's tiara is very special."

"Yes. I was sent on a quest. She told of the war, and that only a human child can restore Oz. We're traveling to the Crystal Town so I can claim the Grand Heart Rubies to repair Oz."

"May I join you? I was once the Captain General of the Wooden Army. But when King Lucius invaded, and I failed to stop him, I was reduced to Private. Maybe with Oz back to normal, I'll earn my rank back."

"Of course, the more the merrier" replied Raggie. "We shall then go" remarked Wido.

**

* * *

****"There's no place like the message board" said Dorothy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Alas, the story is almost over :(

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Wildcat

Daisy, Raggie, Wido, and Titi entered a bosky area. There were trees, bushes, and shrubs at every corner. "Oh dear, I hope there are no thorns anywhere. I may get a slit in my body" worried Raggie. "I should hope a lumberjack doesn't mistake me for a tree and mutilate me" fretted Wido.

"But Wido, you can walk. Trees can't" commented Daisy. "Trees in Oz can walk" said Raggie. "I see" Daisy replied. "But luckily, I have a gun to protect me" remarked Wido. "And I have needle and thread to sew myself up" sighed Raggie. The friends then heard crying. A crying wildcat approached them.

"Oh, poor little wildcat. What seems to be the matter?" asked Daisy. "I've been separated from my family!" cried the wildcat.

"How did you get separated?" "They were going to get water, and I told them I was going to catch up with. But I walked in the wrong direction!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was separated from my family too." "How?"

"It's hard to clarify. I was swept away. Let me introduce myself. I'm Daisy of Arkansas, and my dog Titi."

"I'm Raggie, former King of the Rag Empire" said Raggie.

"I'm Wido, former Captain General of the Wooden Army" said Wido. "I'm Florus" said the wildcat.

"We're going to the Crystal Town. Glinda sent me on a quest to use the Grand Heart Rubies to restore Oz. I'm also using them to make Raggie a king again, and return Wido to his rank. I'm sure the rubies can relocate your family" mentioned Daisy.

"That's why you're wearing Glinda's tiara."

"Precisely. Would you like to join us on the journey?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome Florus." Daisy, Titi, Raggie, Wido, and now Florus, embarked along the Road of Yellow Brick.

* * *

**"Are you a good review or a bad review?" asked Glinda.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Chapter 5, destiny realized!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Restoration

The four, with Titi, journeyed through a gloomy and melancholy wood. "The farther we walk, the darker and more depressing it becomes" believed Daisy. The Road of Yellow Brick at this point was more scattered and ruinous than before. "I thought all of Oz was bad. I didn't except this wood to be worst" remarked Florus.

The friends heard a howl from a distance. "What was that?" Daisy asked in alarm. "I don't know. But it sounds very scary!" answered Florus. Out of the blue came flying hideous beasts. They were green, had pointed ears, bald, and dressed in white and gold cloaks with the Fahland royal coat of arms. "They're Shire Goblins!" screamed Raggie. "Run as fast as you!" yelled Wido. As they ran, the number of Shire Goblins doubled to forty!

Daisy and her friends knew they had to fend for themselves. Raggie slit their throats with his needle. Wido shot their hearts with his gun. Florus injured their bleeding faces. A large beam of light engulfs the Shire Goblins and dissolves them. All the Shire Goblins were dead.

After a short time walking down the Road of Yellow Brick, the group finally reached the Crystal Town! Daisy recalled Glinda mistakenly referring to it as the Emerald City. She can understand why it was renamed. The palace was not emerald, it was crystal clear. And it wasn't a city at all. "Yes, I've made it. My destiny realized. The Crystal Town" said Daisy. She and Titi ran along the road to the gates. "Daisy, please slow down!" ordered Raggie. "Yes, please do!" demanded Wido. When Daisy pushed the gates, it dashed to a million pieces on the floor.

Daisy gazed at an altar sitting in the core of a circle on the floor. Floating above the altar in a brilliant red shine were the sacred Grand Heart Rubies! There were three of them, Daisy finally knew. "The Grand Heart Rubies!" exclaimed Florus. "Glinda," said Daisy, "I've done it. I've walked many miles down the Road of Yellow Brick. My friends and I made it to the Crystal Town. I can see the altar. Hovering over it are the Grand Heart Rubies. Glinda, I don't know what to do next. Could you please help me?"

Glinda emerged in front of her. "Yes, I will help you. What you must do is hold them in your hands, close your eyes, and wish." Daisy picked up the rubies, which levitated her into the air. The rubies themselves floated over her hands. "I wish the war among Oz and Fahland never toke place!" The gem in her tiara and the Grand Heart Rubies burned with the light of the sun, the moon, and the stars. All of Oz transformed. The grass became green. The sky became blue. Flowers were in bloom. Trees were lively. Buildings, cities, towns, and villages reformed. The Rag Empire refurbished. The Crystal Town became an emerald metropolis. The change in history had restored Oz to its former beauty! Daisy landed slowly on her feet, and the rubies shrank to half its former size.

"Wouldn't you like to grant you're friend's wishes?" queried Glinda. "Yes" answered Daisy. "I wish Raggie was king of the Rag Empire." A king and royal gown materialized on Raggie. "I wish Wido was Captain General of the Wooden Army." Wido showed in a modified uniform, symbolizing his rank. "I wish Florus reunited with his family." Florus' family came into sight before him. The rubies shrunk to the size of pennies.

* * *

**"If I Only Had a Review"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alas, the last chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Return Back Home

"Do you have another wish?" asked Glinda.

"Yes, to go back home."

"I'm afraid the Grand Heart Rubies' power is drained. However, the tiara I gave you has unlimited power. It can send you home. And if you wish to return to Oz, the tiara will make it so." Daisy rushed to her friends. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Goodbye Raggie; your Majesty." "Goodbye, savior" Raggie replied. "Goodbye Wido, sir." "I'll protect Oz in your honor" Wido commented. "Goodbye Florus, you great wildcat." "You're now part of the family" Florus answered. "Thank you Glinda. What do I do?" "Just believe" Glinda vaguely responded.

Titi jumped into her arms. "Please bring me and Titi home." The gem of the tiara and both of their bodies glowed red. They levitated and vanished. In a twinkle, Daisy appeared on her farm in Arkansas.

***

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" Anne and George turned her and embraced her tightly. "Oh, Daisy my darling!" cried Anne. "Where have you been?" asked George. Daisy replied "Titi and I were in Oz. But I'm so glad to be here, in Arkansas. I'm glad to be home."

**The End**

**"It's a review! It's a review!"**


End file.
